David Lodge
David Lodge is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jiraiya in Naruto, Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach, Loki in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Villamax in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2007) - Announcer (ep39), Guy (ep39) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Announcer#2 (ep5), Carnival Barker (ep1), Tharok, The Controller (ep13) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Durarara!! (2011) - Kazutano *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Dice Roller (ep5), Inoue's Steward (ep3), Master (ep22), Master of Public Bath (ep1), Toraichi Hanai, Wholesaler (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Jamo-roku (ep4), Villager (ep5) *Monster (2009-2010) - Director (ep8), Doctor (ep39), Dr. Schumann, Driver, Inspector Egon Weissbach, Inspector Kohl (ep19), Judge (ep52), Kunz, Man (ep38), Old Man (ep28), Police Assistant (ep52), Security Guard (ep37), Yamamoto (ep35) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Jiraiya, Gang Member#1 (ep180), Gang Member#2 (ep181) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Akon, Kenpachi Zaraki, Paramedic *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Parrotmon *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Jiraiya *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Jiraiya *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Trader#1 *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *KITE Liberator (2008) - Akiyama Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, City Vendor *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Andre, Captain Vonn *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Caridin *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Animal Control Officers, People of Italy *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Jiraiya *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Sir Cumference *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Butt-ler, Sir Cumference *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Chop Chop *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Chop Chop *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grylfin Remus, Lieutenant Gundo, SIS Assassin *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Rohan Officer *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Tutorial Narrator *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Louisoix *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Rocca Pellar, Vice President Appleberry *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ling Tong *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#17 *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Adonis, Darius *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Jiraiya *NeverDead (2012) - Bryce Boltzmann *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Derek C. Simmons *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Asmodeus *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Manabu, Mido *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Griffin, Kraken, Unicorn *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Adonis, Count McGuire, Gardner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2016. Category:American Voice Actors